penguintvfandomcom-20200215-history
Noir Network
THIS IS TECH'S PAGE, DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HER PERMISSION! Noir Network (formerly known as Techno TV from 5/18/15-1/28/16) is a TV channel for all members of the fam fam. On PengDirect Network, it is channel 62 (not HD) and channel 63 (HD). On Pengy TV, it is channel 26 (not HD) and channel 27 (HD). The Channel The channel was founded on May 18, 2015 as "Techno TV" from May 2015-January 2016. In January 2016, the channel got a major makeover, with new mascots and renamed blocks. Techno was replaced with Noir as the mascot, and many shows were cancelled. The Mascots Noir Children's Program *Kayla *Janelle *Jack *Sparrow Noir 4Kids *Noir *Fern *Yukiko *Glaze *Fern Biggy Nighttime Fun *Ceres *River *Styxx *Skullstone *Kevin Bumpers See bumpers at (link coming soon) Blocks Noir Children's Program This block is aimed at pookies aged 1-6. It provides some of your pookie's favorite shows, like Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, and Elmo. It is in the early morning slot of Noir Network, airing from 6:00 a.m to 12:00 p.m. The mascot of this block changes everyday. *Monday to Tuesday: Kayla *Wednesday to Thursday: Janelle *Friday to Saturday: Jack *Sunday: Sparrow Shows present in this phase: *Teddy Town *Bunny Barn *Turtle Tots *Kitty Kingdom *Elmo *Forest of Secrets *Magic Gem *Long Live The Royals *Boje Buck's Playhouse *Miles from Tomorrowland *Folklore of the Bamboo Forest Noir 4Kids Noir 4Kids is in the afternoon slot of Noir Network. It features shows usually rated from PG to Y7. Things get a bit darker at 4:30 p.m, with slightly violent/mature shows are added in. At 4:55, in the middle of the final show of this phase, the playing show will pause and cut to a screen all static and distorted, with distorted text saying "Warning, kid friendly shows will be ending soon. If you have pookies, send them to bed, or turn off your tv NOW." with slow guitar music playing for 30 seconds. After those 30 seconds the show resumes. After that, Noir appears on the screen leaning against a wall. "Hi, pookies and middles. I'm so sorry, but Noir 4Kids is ending soon. The shows ahead contain swearing, violence and sexual themes. Viewer discretion is advised." then she walks away on a bridge and cuts to a commercial break or a bumper. Then, at 4:59 p.m, before Biggy Nighttime Fun debuts, a more scary warning plays, with the guitar music more faster and the static is now faster. The text is now bold and highly distorted, and this time it says "FINAL WARNING - KID FRIENDLY SHOWS ARE NOW ENDING." Shows present in this phase: * SuperNoobs (most popular) *Bound For Life *Sticks and Stones *Starla VS The Deeds Of Good *Ages By *Splojband *Piano Dudes *Are You Scared Of The Dark? *Kitten's Krappy Adventures *Space Stars *The Island of Mezzaa *The Ad Council *Kimmy Impossible *Robin Shouts! (cancelled show, but old episodes sometimes play) *Embersong, Pookie Of The 300th Century Biggy Nighttime Fun Biggy Nighttime Fun is in the evening slot of Noir Network that provides shows for biggies aged 14-18. Due to all restrictions ending, make sure your pookies are away from the TV before watching this block after 5:00 p.m. Swearing and inappropriate content will be blocked until 10:00pm, where all restrictions are dropped from the schedule, and majorly inappropriate content will begin. Shows present in this phase: *Penguin High *Prep School *The Penguin Over The Hedge *Starry Eyed *Sports Time Fun *Venture *Pookies *Pookie Revolution *In A World Of My Own *Our Crazy Little World *Siblings Guy *Canadian DuhDuh *Selfies R Cool Noir Sports Time Every summer and winter, Noir Network produces sports. These include soccer, basketball, hockey, swimming and more. Shows present in this phase: * Ice Hockey * Olympics (every few years) * Summer Soccer * Major Basketball Miss Fandom City Every year, Noir Network broadcasts the annual Miss Fandom City competition. (BEING WORKED ON) Trivia * In December 2015 on Noir Children's Program, The Nightmare Before Christmas was going to air as a special movie, but was quickly pulled down and a technical difficulties message was shown for the next 30 minutes, due to parents complaining it was too scary for children, and some pookies even refused to watch the block.